The purpose of this grant proposal is to develop more effective treatment of post-surgical fungal endophthalmitis. A model of Candida sp. endophthalmitis will be developed in aphakic and pseudophakic pigmented outbred rabbits using quantitative mycological techniques for evaluation. In this model we will evaluate the efficacy of intravitreal amphotericin B therapy against infecting strains of varying susceptible to the agent. Dose response curves will be established. The value of systemic treatment with amphotericin B and ketoconazole, when given alone and in combination with intravitreal amphotericin B, will be assessed to determine the value, if any, of systemic treatment as compared to intravitreal therapy. THe influence of such factors as the presence of an intraocular lens and concomitantly administered corticosteroid on the infectious process will be investigated.